A Family of Three: MSY?
by Luna Schlee
Summary: Maka and Soul have a kid together, a beautiful girl named Yoshimo. But when Soul's called away for a few years, will Yoshimo get the chance to know her father? Maka refuses to talk about him and she's curious as to why there arent any pictures of him around. She really wants to know. So, when he shows up one day, does she get that chance or will it disappear?
1. Preface Part 1

_**I want to thank Takashimo for the idea! I hope you enjoy!**_

Maka was tired. But then, after almost forty-nine hours of labor, who wouldn't? She was fading in and out of consciousness… _Am I going to die before I get to meet my child?_ She thought

"Maka, stay with me!"

Soul shook her violently and she was handed her beautiful baby girl.

"Time of birth… April seventeenth nine thirty two am. And what's her name?"

"Yoshimi."

"Spell it?"

"Y-O-S-H-I-M-I."

Soul smiled as Maka handed him the girl. She cooed and gripped his finger. His cell went off and Maka grumbled.

"Go for Soul."

His eyes widened and he looked at Yoshimi. Then he looked at Maka.

"Right. I'll be in tomorrow."

_**What do you think the MSY stands for in the title? Answer correctly and I'll ship you Kid!**_

"_**HEY! THERE'S NO SYMMETRY! YOU LIED TO ME!"**_

_**Eh. Get over it, Kid. **_


	2. Preface Part 2

The next morning, Soul went into his office, tired and up all night because Maka yelled at him.

"Damn, you look like shit!"

"Shaddup, BlackStar."

Soul reported to his boss/friend's office. Kid was fixing his desk to where it was perfectly symmetrical.

"What's up?"

"Oh, we got a call from a partner of ours in South America. They want you to come and check out the stock."

"Kid, Maka just had the kid. Cut me-"

"You leave in three hours."

"Damn you, Kid."

Soul purposely knocked over his pencil holder and pictures, causing Kid to go into a nervous wreck.

"You're lucky I'm not firing you! Oh, God! What am I going to do?!"

Soul chuckled and went home, packing some clothes. Maka was asleep and he tiptoed out after writing a quick letter and planting a kiss on his daughter and Maka's foreheads.

"Bye, you two."


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome home you bastard

Six years passed and Soul didn't come home. Maka became a doting parent and Yoshimi became a cute little girl. Maka's hair and Soul's eyes, if only a little darker. She also had Soul's monstrous appetite besides being so slim.

"Yoshi, hurry up!"

Yoshimi was looking longingly at a pretty flowery dress. Maka was struggling with their cat, Mr. McFluffers. Yoshimi ran up to her mom and grabbed her cranky tabby. Mr. McFluffers calmed down and settled in her arms. They walked home and Maka locked Mr. McFluffers in the spare room. Yoshimi plopped on the couch, tired from chasing the cranky cat around the mall. Maka sat beside her and took her shoes off. Her cell went off and Maka gasped.

"Who is it, Mommy?"

"Yoshi, go to your room."

"Mommy-"

"Yoshimi Kaneko Albarn, go to your room!"

Yoshimi stomped to her room and Maka answered the call.

"You call after six years-"

"Maka, look, I know you're pissed but I want to get to know-"

"You come near my daughter and you'll get worse than just a dictionary to the head. Try four encyclopedias."

Maka could hear Soul gulp.

"Maka, Yoshimi is my daughter too. I want to know her too."

"You've been warned, you bastard."

Maka hung up and sighed.

"Mommy, was that Daddy?"

"No. Do you want to go to the park?"

"Can Winston and Rose come?"

"Sure. Let me call Subaki."

Yoshimi cheered and pulled her little Chipettes gym shoes on. Maka called Subaki and told her to meet her at the park.

A few minutes later, Winston was chasing Rose and Yoshimi with a frog. Subaki smiled and looked at Maka.

"What's up?"

"Soul called me."

Subaki blinked.

"And that's a bad thing why?"

"Because-Because… well….. He doesn't need to be around Yoshimi."

Maka clenched her fist.

"Maka, he wants to get a second chance with her."

Maka heard Yoshimi scream and saw her daughter flailing in the lake. Maka jumped up and ran towards the lake.

"Hold on!"

Maka waded in and grabbed her daughter's arm. She pulled her out of the water and glared at Winston and Rose. Yoshimi was shivering, her lips blue.

"Which one of you made her go in?!"

"I dared her to go in a foot or two." Winston said quietly

"It's the middle of winter and you dared her to go into a negative thirty lake?!"

Maka didn't have her jacket and neither did Yoshimi. Subaki ran over to the group.

"What happened?"

"I'm taking Yoshi home."

Maka walked Yoshimi home and saw a familiar white haired guy at the door.

"Maka!"

Soul ran over to them and saw Yoshimi's blue lips.

"What happened?"

Maka urged Yoshimi in the house and shut the door in Soul's face. Soul knocked anyway.

"C'mon, Maka!" he called

"Go away!"

Yoshimi sneezed and Maka pulled her to the bathroom.

"Damn it." She muttered

Maka ran a warm bath and made Yoshimi get in. She ran back outside and faced Soul.

"What possessed you to come back?!" she snarled

"I want to get to know my own kid."

"Well, you're not so go away."

"Maka, please."

He did a puppy face, his red eyes pleading.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he said

Maka sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I need to go have a talk with BlackStar anyway. You watch Yoshi."

"Thank you."

"She's in the tub and she needs help to wash her hair. I'm sure you can handle that much."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"Too obvious?"

Soul rolled his eyes and walked in. Maka shut the door and left. Soul walked into the bathroom and saw his daughter playing in the tub.

"Hi, Yoshimi."

She looked at him, her red eyes intrigued by the stranger.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Soul Evans. And you're Yoshimi. I'm friends with your mom."

"Oh…"

She went back to playing with her red rubber frog and Soul rolled up his sleeves.

"So, Maka calls you Yoshi?"

"Yes sir."

"Drop the sir. You're making me feel old."

She giggled and splashed Soul.

"Hey!" he replied

Yoshimi smiled, showing slightly pointed teeth. She blinked.

"Why aren't you calling me a freak?"

"Why would I?"

"Most people think that my teeth are weird. They pick on me about it."

Soul rolled his eyes.

"I'll beat them up then." He replied

He sat on his knees by the tub and grabbed the cup. Soul dunked it under water and wet Yoshimi's hair. She protested and then Soul put a little shampoo in her hair, wrinkling his nose. He rubbed it in and then washed it out. He repeated with the conditioner.

"Ok. Get out." She commanded

Soul obeyed, smirking. _She has Maka's attitude. Hope she doesn't Yoshi-somethin' me,_ he thought.

Yoshimi pulled her dry clothes on and walked out, smiling.

"Huh. Thought I was going to have to help you." He teased

"Yoshi-slap!"

Yoshimi slapped his hand hard. Soul yelped and shook his hand vigorously, his hand throbbing.

"Ow."

She crossed her tiny arms and stuck her tongue out at him. _Crap, she _is_ the spitting image of Maka, _he thought angrily.

"Mr. McFluffers!"

She opened the cranky cat's room and the cat hissed at Soul.

"That's one mean cat." He commented


	4. Chapter 2: Power Outage

Soul and Yoshimi sat on the couch and Yoshimi kept peeking at him through her long white hair. He caught her and rubbed her head.

"Ow, stop it!"

"Payback, pipsqueak."

The door opened and Maka walked in, a book in her hand. Soul was suddenly cowering in a corner.

"Mommy!"

Yoshimi hugged her mom and Maka put her book on the table. It had blood on the spine.

"Oh, Soul, stop cowering like a little chicken. I took it out on Star."

Soul relaxed and got up.

"Mommy, I Yoshi-slapped him!"

"Good."

"That hurt like hell!"

"Language!"

Yoshimi climbed up onto Maka's lap, smiling.

"Ok, bedtime. School in the morning."

"Okeydokey. Night, Mr. Soul."

Yoshimi went to bed with Mr. McFluffers. Maka waited for her door to shut and grabbed her book.

"Makaaaa-CHOP!"

The book crashed down onto Soul's head and he yelped.

"OW! I thought you weren't going to hit me?!"

"I changed my mind."

Soul rubbed his scalp, tears prickling his eyes.

"Sure the hell didn't miss that for six years."

"Where did you go anyway?!"

"Peru on business. Kid made me."

A dark grin spread across Soul's face.

"I got him good before I came here."

"Oh, what did you do now?"

"Oh, you know how he always keeps his house symmetrical? Well…. It's in ruins. Well, the living room is anyway. Liz let me."

Maka chuckled.

"Of course the psycho did."

Soul chuckled, nodding. Maka's cell went off.

"Hello? Oh, hey Pattie. What? Now?"

Soul looked at her.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Maka hung up and got up.

"I need to go into the vet. We're backed up apparently."

"And you need me to watch Yoshi?"

"Yeah. Careful, Mr. McFluffers bites."

Maka left and Soul yawned. He turned on the TV and kicked his shoes off. _Jet lag setting in now? Hell of a time too,_ he thought sleepily.

"Mr. Soul?"

He looked over his shoulder and Yoshi held her cat in her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream…"

"You did? Wanna tell me about it?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"At the office. Pattie called her."

Yoshi sat on the far end of the couch, petting the cat. She looked at the TV and grabbed the remote, turning it to Adult Swim. Soul Eater was on. Yoshimi held onto the remote.

"_Professor Stein, I think Black-"_

"So, kiddo, what's it like living with your mom?"

Yoshimi glared at him, her cat hissing.

"Why should you want to know?"

"Hey, I'm just wondering."

When the episode was over, the power cut out. Yoshimi started whimpering and held onto the cat.

"Kiddo, you ok?"

"No.."

Soul rolled his eyes and patted around the couch for her. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Go to sleep. When you wake up, everything will be fi-OW!"

Mr. McFluffers bit his hand and growled.

"BAD CAT!"


	5. Chapter 3: Fighting? And PAPA! NOOO!

Maka hurried into the house the next morning to see that Soul and Yoshimi were gone. The door shut behind her and Soul looked at her.

"Hey, Maka."

"Where's my daughter!?"

"I just took her to school."

His hand was bandaged.

"What happened?"

"Mr. McFluffers got me."

Maka laughed and Soul scratched the back of his head.

"Maka, will you give me another chance? I know I don't deserve it but I really want to get to know my own kid."

Soul's cell went off and he held it from his ear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!? IT'S RUINED!" Kid's voice cried

Soul pressed it to his ear.

"Um, that was payback for sending me to Peru for six years and you can suck this!"

Soul put the phone between his legs and hung up. Maka was stifling a giggle.

"I know that was really immature."

"No, I missed your childish ways."

They started making out and ended up in Maka's bed, naked.

"Crap, did we just have make-up sex?" Maka asked

"I think we did."

They got dressed and went for a walk.

"So, how was Peru?"

"It was ok. I missed you two more than anything."

Soul sighed and a brown haired man walked up to Maka.

"Hey, Maka. Where's little Yoshimi?"

"At school. Why do you ask me that every time you see me, Emmett?"

"I'm just curious. So, about our date tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Emmett. No."

His raven eyes glared angrily at Soul and Emmett stomped off.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Emmett. He kinda started badgering me about going on a date with him."

Soul popped his knuckles and glared after him.

"Want me to beat the crap out-"

Maka's phone was going off again and she answered.

"This is Maka Albarn."

Her jaw dropped.

"What do you mean my daughter beat up some kids?! She wouldn't ever do that!"

Maka ran to her daughter's school and to the principal's office. Yoshimi and two other girls stood there, cut and bruised. One of them had a bite mark.

"Yoshimi, are you ok?!"

Maka looked at her daughter, who was the most cut and bruised.

"Ms. Albarn, Yoshimi beat these two girls up for no reason at all."

"Mr. Death, Yoshimi would never hurt anyone without a reason!"

"They called you a whore, Mommy!" Yoshimi blurted

Maka tensed and the two girls smirked.

"We didn't do that. We never even bothered her." The brunette said.

"Yeah. She just started to beat us up." The red-head said.

"Ms. Albarn, I want to talk to you privately."

Mr. Death and Maka walked outside the office and started talking.

Yoshimi stood in the corner in the principal's office, ignoring the other two girls.

"You're a freak. You and your mom. You don't have a dad or anything. Just a whore for a mom and a cranky old cat."

"Shut up, Sari." Yoshimi muttered

"Yeah! Your teeth are weird and so are your eyes! I mean, who has _red_ eyes?"

"Leave me alone, Cirri."

Maka and the principal came back in and Maka grabbed her daughter's wrist.

"We're going home."

"Momma-"

Maka marched Yoshimi out and Soul stood at the school's gate.

"What happened?"

"Yoshimi apparently beat up two girls in her class."

"Mommy, I told you! They called you a whore-"

Maka slapped her and it rang throughout the playground. Yoshimi started crying and she ran off.

"Yoshi!" Maka called

Soul sighed.

"Let me."

He ran after her and found her at the park.

"Hey, Kiddo."

She looked at him, her cheek red from the slap.

"Hi."

She wiped her eyes and Soul sat next to her, patting her head.

"Maka didn't mean it. She's just overwhelmed right now."

Yoshimi hugged her knees.

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't so get that out of your head."

She looked at him, her red eyes wide.

"Maka just can't believe you beat up two girls. I mean, I can. She just can't cope with it, you know what I mean?"

"Oh.."

"And by the way, it's not cool to run off like that. Don't do it again."

Soul got up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Come on. I better get you home before Maka has a cow on me."

Soul and Yoshimi went home and Maka hugged her.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, Yoshi!"

Yoshimi blinked. Soul had his phone out, recording Maka saying sorry.

"I'm so going to post this on YouTube."

Maka got up and grabbed her book.

"Not if I delete it!"

They ran around the house, Maka missing Soul by inches and Yoshimi helping Soul get away from her mom.

"Missed me not you gotta come and get me!" Soul teased

Maka pounced on him but ended up on Yoshi. Soul clicked send to YouTube and Maka smiled.

"I win."

"You got lucky."

"Whatever."

The door opened and the whole gang poured in. BlackStar and Soul had a gay moment when BlackStar kissed him. Maka covered Yoshimi's eyes.

"Not in front of the kids."

Subaki and Liz laughed, Pattie leaning on the wall. Winston and Rose high-fived Yoshimi. Kid was antsy, fixing Maka's living room. His and Liz's kid, Mimi, was playing with the other three. The adults talked.

"Maka, have you heard from your father lately?" Kid asked

"No. Why would I talk to that pervert?"

"Well…" Subaki started

"What?"

"Maka, your father is back in town."

"Crap."

"And he kinda is coming here."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 4: Yoshi!

Maka and Yoshimi were at the park when Soul came running up to them.

"Hey, kiddo!" he panted

"Hi, Mr. Soul."

Yoshimi gave him a half-hearted hug and went back to playing with her red rubber frog. Her cranky cat was beside her, napping.

"Yoshimi, why don't you go play by the lake?"

"Ok, Momma."

Yoshimi took her frog by the lake and Mr. McFluffers curled up on Soul's lap.

"What's up?"

Soul stroked the unusually nice cat's fur slowly.

"I overheard Emmett…"

"What about him?"

"He said something about a kid. Does he have a niece?"

"He might. I think he mentioned it a few weeks ago."

Yoshimi swayed as she played with her frog.

"Cherry went to town, riding on a tadpole…." She mumbled

"Hey, Kid!"

She looked up and a boy with big walnut colored eyes and orange hair sat in front of her.

"That's a cool looking frog."

"Thanks."

"I'm Demetri. What's your name?"

"Yoshimi."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're the girl that beat up those other girls the other day."

"So?"

He smiled.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What type of game?"

"Follow me."

Yoshimi abandoned Cherry the red frog and followed Demetri to the caves around the park.

"Wait here."

He ran in and Yoshimi blinked.

"Ok, come on in!"

She ran after him and bumped into Emmett.

"Hello, Yoshimi."

"Ok, I brought her. Where's my dog?"

Emmett placed a small puppy in Demetri's arms and Demetri ran off. Emmett turned to Yoshimi.

"Hey. So, do you wanna play a game with me?"

"No."

She turned around and Emmett grabbed her violently. A steak knife was pressed to her neck.

"If you start screaming, I will hurt you."

Yoshimi shook violently and Emmett turned her around slowly.

"Now, take your clothes off."

She shook her head.

"Then I'll take them off for you."

Maka and Soul walked over to where Yoshi was sitting and only saw her frog.

"YOSHI!" Maka screeched

"Take the cat home. I'll find her." Soul murmured

Maka picked up the frog and took the cat, staggering home. Soul ran around the park, calling Yoshimi's name.

Yoshimi was on the cave floor, all except her cherry underwear removed. Emmett was about to remove those to.

"Yoshimi! Where are you?!"

"Mr. Soul-"

Emmett covered her mouth, pressing his finger to his lips. He pulled out a sweet smelling cloth and pressed it over her mouth and nose. Her eyelids drooped and Emmett picked her up. He ran out of the cave before Soul saw him.

Soul couldn't find Yoshimi and he was frantic. He did three more sweeps of the park and then ran back to the house. _Maybe she went home! Yeah, not cool, kiddo. _He thought. He ran in the door and saw Maka on the couch, crying.

"She didn't come home…." He muttered

"My daughter!"

"I couldn't find her."


	7. Chapter 5: The end

Yoshimi woke up on a bed, a rag shoved in her mouth. Her wrists were tied together, as were her ankles.

"Ah, you're awake."

Emmett was stripping and Yoshimi squirmed, scared beyond belief. Emmett finished stripping and pulled the rag out of Yoshimi's mouth.

"I want my Mommy! I want Mr. Soul!" she screamed

Emmett chuckled and sat at her feet. He played with the edges of her underwear and Yoshimi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MOMMY! MR. SOUL!" she screamed

Emmett let his tongue enter her mouth and she squirmed.

Maka and Soul were at the police station, where BlackStar happened to work as the sheriff.

"BlackStar, we need your help. Winston has a dog right?"

"Yeah. A bloodhound. What do ya want with Sniffer?"

"We need to borrow him."

BlackStar nodded and whistled. Sniffer ran in and jumped on BlackStar's desk.

"Ok."

The black and brown dog was taken to the park and given one of Yoshimi's shirts to smell. He barked and took off the caves. Maka and Soul followed the dog and found Yoshimi's dress.

"Crap."

Yoshimi was completely bare and Emmett chuckled triumphantly. He licked her chest, enjoying the shiver Yoshimi made. His hands were pressed between her legs, causing her to gasp. He kissed her repeatedly, his tongue stroking hers. _Mommy….. Mr. Soul….._ She pleaded silently. He turned her over and licked her back. He mashed her face into the pillow to keep her from crying. He stroked her flat butt with his hand.

"Yoshimi, can you hear me?" he purred

She nodded slightly.

"Good. Listen well. You belong to me."

She started crying.

Maka and Soul followed Sniffer to a house.

"This is Emmett's house. Why would Yoshi be here?" Maka asked

Soul kicked the door in and Sniffer barked.

Yoshimi heard the commotion and Sniffer. _Mommy! Mr. Soul! Sniffer?_ She thought.

"You bastard!"

Soul pushed Emmett off of Yoshimi and Maka ran to her daughter. Yoshimi sat up, tears in her big red eyes.

"Momma…."

Maka hugged her tightly, crying. Soul stomped on Emmett's chest.

"It is so uncool to rape a six year old child! I hope you rot in jail!"

"BlackStar will be here in a few. Try not to kill him."

Soul slid out of his jacket and draped it over Yoshimi. He untied the ropes and hugged her.

BlackStar took Sniffer and Emmett away, Emmett in hand cuffs. Maka let Soul carry Yoshimi home. Soul gave her a bath and helped her into pajamas. Maka held her in her lap.

"Yoshi, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Soul is your daddy."

Soul smiled and Yoshimi blinked.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed

Yoshimi leaped into Soul's arms and the family of three hugged….

And so concludes Book 1 of the MSY series. A special shoutout to VaraReadsTooMuch for figuring out what MSY stands for! For those of you who still don't know, it stands for Maka, Soul and Yoshimi! Have a nice day and look forward to The College Time: MSY!


End file.
